The Plan to Change the World
by darthness85
Summary: Raphael Magus has lived a long time. And he just found the perfect boy to carry out his plan to destroy the ministry and replace it with something more competent. That boy is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. And i partly, kind of own Raphael. Not the name but the character. Please read and review. This is my second story._**

**_Thank you, Darthness85_**

Raphael was sitting in his chair, contemplating on whether or not he should attend Hogwarts again. "It will get me close to the Potter boy and Dumbledore." he thought. "I shall attend it again these next seven years then."

September 1st  
Raphael was sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts express while the other students were still boarding. He started to daydream.

_He saw his family, his parents who taught him how to control his magic, his brother who taught him to fight, and his sister who taught him how to heal anything and how to make extremely difficult potions. They were all sitting around a fire looking happy. Then the daydream shifted to a memory where his father was injured badly in a battle and he died in Raphael's arms. He killed the man who did the wound and them later the rest of his family. When he got back to his family to tell them the news they could tell that something bad had happened as his dad wasn't with him and he had tears running down his face. Raphael said, "Father is dead. I killed the man responsible and then proceeded to kill his family in the rest of my rage. ""Alright son, I think it is about time that you inherit your true power. Follow me." His mother said._

Before he could get to that memory he heard a knock on the door. "May I sit in this compartment, the rest a full?" A scrawny boy with black hair said. 'Ah, the Potter boy,' he thought. "Alright, so what's your name?" He asked to make it look like he was interested in making him a friend.

"Harry." The black haired boy said. "And what is your surname? You do have one right?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Harry looked slightly uncomfortable but said, "My last name is Potter. You don't want my autograph do you?"

"No I'm good. I'm Raphael Magus. Pleasure to meet you." he said holding out his hand.  
Harry hesitantly shook it. "So what house do you think you are going to be in?" Raphael asked.

"Definitely not Slytherin." Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Because Dark wizards come from Slytherin."

"That is just a stereotype. Dark witches and wizards can come from any house. It all depends on the person and what they want to learn. Like a Ravenclaw can decide that they want to learn more magic so they decide to delve into the Dark Arts a little. Then they try it out once. They say that they will never use it again but then they use it again and again. Then when someone makes them mad, they us dark magic against them and they like the feeling then go off killing people for the feeling again. So a Dark witch or wizard can come from any house, it just depends on the person." Harry sat there with wide eyes, looking slightly scared. "But that is rare even though it can happen"

"Oh. Well then I will go with whatever house they decide to put me in. Anyways do you know how they sort us?"

"They put a magical hat on our heads and then it decides what house to put you in by reading your mind."

"Wow that is simple."

"Yeah."

Raphael looked out the window for a few minutes until a red haired boy knocked on the glass.  
"Can I sit in here?" he asked.

"Go ahead there's room." Raphael said coldly. 'Shit it's a Weasley. Since the Weasleys are light they are definitely following Dumbledore and if this boy were to be friends with Harry then he might not go where I want him to go.' Raphael thought while scowling at the new boy.

"Hi my name is Ronald Weasley. Wait a minute I know who you are, you are Harry Potter!" Ron said as he shouted the last part causing some people in the nearby compartments to look around.  
Raphael rolled his eyes and went back to looking it the window. 'This is going to be a long seven years.' he thought sadly. 'But maybe the Potter boy will go into Slytherin like me. Then I can manipulate him. I'll make sure to have Dumbledore think he controls the boy until his fourth year then I will start to move him towards helping me complete my goals. I will have to have him kill Riddle though. As the prophecy clearly states that one of them will die. I must make sure he doesn't die.'

The trip went on until Harry said, "Let's get changed. We wouldn't want to look like we weren't ready on our first day." He looked at Raphael who was already changed. "How did you get changed so fast? Just a second ago you were wearing different clothes?"

"Magic." Raphael said as if they should have known that.

"But you aren't allowed to use magic outside of school and technically we are still outside of school." Ron said.

"So what they can't catch me." Raphael said.

The train pulled to a stop. They all exited the train while a big man said, "Firs' years this way!"  
All the first years followed the big man to the docks where dozens of small boats.  
"No more than four to a boat!" said the big man while climbing into a boat for himself.  
Raphael sat down in one of them while a blonde girl sat next to him and Harry and Ron sat behind them.  
All the boats lurched forwards and when they turned the corner most of the first years let out 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' at the sight of the castle.

Raphael zoned out at the explanation of the founders and the basics about Hogwarts. After all he had attended here multiple times, before even Dumbledore was born. He probably knew the most about the castle than anyone except the founders. He was also the unpronounced heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The Potter boy was the heir of Gryffindor so if he could get him to follow his orders. He would be able to control most of the wizard Europe.

By the time that Raphael got to looking over his plans, most of the first years had started to sit down. Albus Dumbledore was eying Raphael carefully. Raphael rolled his eyes as he noticed Albus trying to peek at his mind but then smirked when Albus shivered, from the bad memories that Raphael's mind protections gave him.

The sorting started when Minerva McGonagall said, "Abbot, Hannah." A blonde girl walked up to the stool. As she was sorted into Hufflepuff, Raphael zoned out and started to remember his family.

'_A woman with hair that constantly changed color, walked fast with a girl and a teenage boy. "Come on. I know you can live for as long as you want but you need to go to Hogwarts while the founders are still there. You can learn under their personal tutelage and you may even become close enough to them so that they might choose you as a secondary heir if their first heir dies. Even though you don't need it, but I want you two to have as much power in the future as possible because I might decide that I have been living long enough and die. Oh look at the time; you need to get to Hogwarts. Goodbye, I love you both." _

_She waved goodbye as her children were taken to Hogwarts. She ignored the normal people that stared at her hair that was still constantly changed colors. She willed it to stop and it was a very dark brown. She apparated back to her house and went to sleep.'_

Raphael was shaken out of his memories by Harry Potter, by him saying that he was going up soon. Raphael was called up and he placed the hat back onto his head.

"Why hello again, Mr. Magus. It is so nice to meet you once again. How is immortality going? I do believe if I were human that I would get bored and kill myself." The hat said in Raphael's head.

"Ah, immortality, I can be quite boring sometimes, seeing as I have no one to share it with. My sister was murdered long ago, along with my mother. I just wish I could find someone to spend it with. And I still have plans for the wizarding world, so I see no reason to kill myself now." Raphael thought back. "Now hurry up and sort me into Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Raphael walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. He noticed Ron frown. Pretty soon the Potter boy was called up to the stool and all around the Hall you could hear murmuring like, "Did she say Harry Potter?" "Is that Harry Potter?" Raphael once again rolled his eyes. If the students and teachers here knew how old he was and what he could do, they would be bowing down to him. But he wouldn't want the fame as then people would begin challenging him and that would just decrease the wizard population. Hell, he could take out Voldemort right now if he wanted to. And he could take on Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore, all at the same time without a wand. But that would cause problems.

The Potter boy was on the stool for quite a while, and then the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Raphael. Ron looked horrified. Dumbledore looked surprised, as did Snape. Raphael smirked and said to Harry, "Good job. When we get to the common room, we need to talk."

"Ok." Harry responded.

The sorting continued until the Zabini boy was sorted into Slytherin. Harry was sad that Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. But he would have to forget that and make new friends. He could already count Raphael as a friend.

Dumbledore started the feast but kept an eye on Raphael. When the feast was over he came up to Raphael and asked him to meet him in his office.

Raphael reluctantly went to where the headmaster's office was and asked the gargoyle to move as Dumbledore wished to speak to him.

"Ah there you are." Dumbledore said as Raphael walked through the door. "I believe that we need to have a nice long chat."

"What about?" He asked innocently. Raphael was getting nervous that Dumbledore had found out who he was and if he remembered him from all the times he was enrolled here.

"Oh, just about how you look like some past students I've had through the years." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you look exactly like some past students I've had and with the exact same name. I didn't notice it then as a I merely thought it was a coincidence. But now I think it is more than that. Tell me how old are you? And answer that question truthfully." He said.

"I'll tell you but that is the only thing I'm going to tell you and you have to promise to not tell anyone or I won't hesitate to kill you the instant you say it. And don't underestimate me."

"Alright I won't tell anyone."

"Swear to it."

Dumbledore looked as though he were in a predicament. "I swear I will not reveal the age of Raphael Magus."

"Not a normal swear, Albus, make the unbreakable vow. That way I can make sure that you will tell no one without my permission."

"Deal, But who will perform the spell."

"Have your pet Death Eater do it then obliviate him."

"I must not condone such actions against my teachers."

"Then you will never know my age. And my age to you right now is 11, just like the other first years."

"Fine, I agree to your terms, if you will allow me a moment to call Severus to my office."

He left the room and came back with a man with greasy hair.

"Alright now let's do this. Severus but I am afraid that I must obliviate you after this meeting but It will only look like a regular meeting alright?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this. This is important."

"Alright." He took out his wand and muttered some things. Raphael took Albus' wrist and Albus took Raphael's.

"Do you, Albus Dumbledore, swear on your life and your magic that you will not reveal any information that is not public knowledge of Mr. Raphael Magus to anyone without his explicit permission?"

"I do."

They completed the vow and the Albus obliviated Severus.

"Ok I am well you will have to guess my exact age but I will just say that I am older than the founder's. My uncle is Merlin. That should be a good enough hint. My family is also immortal, because of our magic. And we are very powerful."

"You are that old? And how powerful are you? Where is your family?"

"Well about how powerful I am, you, Voldemort, and Grindelwald, wouldn't stand a chance, even if I didn't have a wand. And my family…I don't wish to talk about it. They were lost long ago."

"I thought you said that your family was immortal."

"They were murdered, thank you. Now if you would excuse me I need to get to my common room." With that he apparated out of the office leaving a stunned headmaster with millions of questions going through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Please read and review as it gives insight on how people see my fanfiction. And it helps me improve my writing. I do not own anything about the Harry Potter Universe. J. K. Rowling does. But I kind of own the character I made, Raphael, and maybe some of the spells I created. Like the one in the middle of this chapter. And also I need some good names for some OC's that I can put in later chapters for the Raphael backstory. Also spells work too.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Darthness85**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about his meeting with Mr. Magus. _'Could he really be that old and that powerful? And how did he apparate inside the walls of the school. Only the headmaster or one of the Founder's heirs could do that.'_

He walked over to the only known picture of Godric Gryffindor and said, "Godric, do you know of any Raphael Magus?"

"Why yes. He was a good student, in the relationship department and the educational department. He always had the ladies fall for him and when they asked him out he would go out with them for a few weeks then break up with them. He got straight O's, too. But I wasn't very close with him except for the classes he was in. If you want more information on him, ask Salazar or Rowena. If I remember correctly they chose him as their second heir. But that is all I know. I could tell you about his sister as I was close to her and so was Helga. Helga chose her as her second heir too. So, yes, that is all I can tell you. I hope you have a fine day Albus." Godric Gryffindor said.

"Great." Albus muttered. "I have an heir to two of the founders running around who is stronger than anyone, including me."

Slytherin Common Room

Raphael appeared in the room he had always had. It was at the end of the hallway of the first year dorm. Nobody ever slept in there and he liked it that way. Besides nobody liked that room as it had a picture of Salazar Slytherin watching you as you slept. But Raphael found if quite, calming.

"Hello there, Salazar, how are you?" He asked the founder.

"Oh hello again, Raphael. I'm doing great thank you. How have you been?" The founder asked.

"Same as always, bored out of my mind. There are no women that are immortal so I have no mate. But I guess I will have to research that these coming years. Wow, if Tom Riddle knew I was immortal he would be asking me how I did it. I never thought of that. I will have to go destroy those horcruxes of his. That would be a problem. Do you know of any way that I can destroy them with him knowing?"

"No I don't."

"Now I must be going to sleep, it is almost eleven thirty. Goodnight, Salazar."

"Goodnight, heir."

Unbeknownst to the two, they had a spectator, one Harry Potter, who was watching the scene from outside the door.

The next morning was filled with boring things that did not cross the mind of Raphael, except one girl, Daphne Greengrass. She was a blonde Pure-Blooded Witch who was very attractive considering that she was only a first year. Raphael decided that he would ask her out later but kept finding his gaze on her whenever she was in the room. Could he be falling in love? No, Raphael hadn't found a mate in the thousands of years he had been alive. He couldn't have possibly have found one now. This was merely a phase and would pass soon. He didn't want to believe it was love because if it was then he would be depressed when she died and he was still young and healthy. He grew sad at the thought, but continued with the day's classes.

After all the classes for that day we're over, he went to the Astronomy Tower. He sat in the Astronomy tower thinking about his family. His mother, dear Marylyn, why did she have to be murdered, and his sister, Elizabeth, why did have to be murdered too. Raphael felt truly alone with all of his family dead and no one to share his immortality with.

He remembered the day he found his mother's and sister's dead bodies on the floor in his house:

He walked up to the front gate and noticed that it was open. Seeing as that was odd, what he found odder was that the door was open. He walked in to see that his mother and sister were lying dead on the floor with blood everywhere. He went into a rage and pointed his wand at the nearest muggle, "Pestilentia Mortis!"

The muggle fell down and then screamed. He started to grow buboes on his arms and legs, Raphael then teleported the man to his home. He then infected the rat population, to spread the disease even further.

Raphael smirked when he thought about that. He definitely killed the murderer of his mother and sister. But, before he could get to the memory of the aftermath, he heard the door open. Raphael looked over and saw Daphne Greengrass, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just looking for a place to think. I'll be going now."

"No worries, I can leave or we can both think here. I won't be a bother." Raphael said looking back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Daphne walked over and sat down across from him. She looked at him for a few seconds and then looked outside. "What are you thinking about? I don't wish to be nosy but I will tell you what I'm thinking about and maybe we can discuss it?"

"Well I am thinking about my family, but I don't want to talk about it. What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how this school is and about the current state of the ministry. And I don't mean to intrude but may I ask who your family is?"

"I bet that my family would be the purest of blood, even though I don't care about blood-purity. But I would be the only person in my family."

"What happened?"

"My father was murdered when I was young. And just a few years ago, my mother and sister were murdered by the same person. I'm guessing that the same person will try to come after me one day. But I don't know. I think he was muggle. But my uncle raised me. He killed the muggle when he found him and he was sent to Azkaban. And that was last year. So I have been living on my own. And now I have some people to be around." When he was finished, he noticed Daphne had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she came over and gave him a hug. He smiled sincerely and hugged her back. She pulled back and said, "Now I feel bad for asking."

"Don't be, I'm glad we could talk, but I need to go now." He got up and as he was almost out the door, Daphne said, "Wait, I want to walk with you back to the common room. And I don't want to be up here all alone anymore. The reason why I came up here seems little compared to yours."

"Ok. Let's get going before we get caught." He walked down to the dungeons with Daphne and said goodnight to her then went to bed.

The next morning, Raphael went to breakfast and was eating peacefully until Harry Potter, came up to him. "Hello. How are you doing?"

"I am fine Harry. How are you doing?"

"I am fine too. How are you classes going?"

"They are fine, yours."

"They are good, except for potions. Professor Snape doesn't seem to like me."

When they were finished talking, breakfast finished and they went to their first class for the day. Transfiguration. They sat down and Raphael noticed that Daphne sat down next to him with Harry on the other side. The professor said to try to get the feather to float by saying the incantation, "Wingardium Leviosa."

After the first minute and nobody was able to do it. Professor McGonagall noticed that Raphael wasn't even attempting to levitate the feather. She walked over to him and said, "Mr. Magus, Please tell me why you aren't even trying to levitate the feather. Is it too hard?"

Draco Malfoy laughed at that, but quickly stopped from the glare from McGonagall. "Now, Mr. Magus, please try to levitate the feather right now or you will receive a detention.

He picked up his wand then said the incantation and the feather rose up to eye level with Professor McGonagall. She gasped and he said, "Is that good enough professor?"

She nodded and walked back to her desk. Everyone was still staring at Raphael even after he set his wand down. They noticed that the feather was still levitating. Raphael rolled his eyes and the feather fell slowly back to the desk. "Get back to work." said Professor McGonagall.

When that class was over, Raphael was sent to the headmaster with McGonagall. When Professor McGonagall finished explaining what happened to the headmaster, he was surprised and even that was an understatement. He awarded Slytherin 50 points and sent Raphael to bed.

"Minerva." said Albus.

"Yes." She responded.

"I am sure we can expect great things from Mr. Magus."

"That, I can believe."

Raphael was in his room when he was approached by the Potter boy. "Raphael that was some amazing magic you did in transfiguration." Harry said.

"Thanks. I know. I knew I could do that as I already was taught how to do that by my uncle."

Harry's eyes flashed at the mention of the word "uncle".

"Too bad he died last year." Raphael said with a sad look.

"What happened?"

"He was murdered."

"Oh." Harry looked sad too.

Raphael said, "Now if you will excuse me I will be going to sleep now."

Harry nodded and left the room. Raphael went under the bed sheets and closed his eyes. It seemed like he was sleeping for a few seconds as he didn't dream that night. And he didn't feel like going to his classes, especially with broom lessons. But he got up anyway, got dressed and went down to the common room. He saw Daphne look at him with sad eyes. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Daphne. I hope you had a good night's rest." He said with a smile.

"Yeah it was ok, you?"

"Not that bad. But I didn't have a dream."

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah it's normal, for me anyway."

"Anyways let's get to breakfast."

"Yeah I'm quite hungry." With that the two walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall.

Breakfast was over and Raphael got called for another meeting with the headmaster. "Please tell me about your family, Raphael."

"Why should I. I already know that you asked Godric about me. How do I know you didn't ask anyone else?"

"I only asked Godric if he knew anyone by your name. Please tell me about your family."

"I will only tell you about my family if you tell me your plans for the Potter boy."

"What do you mean?" Albus said, trying to look innocent.

"I know that you are trying to get him to be the "warrior of the prophecy" and I know all about your little prophecy."

"That's impossible. Only I, the seer, and one other heard the prophecy."

"Nothing is impossible dear Albus. Look at me, I'm immortal. Your laws of magic states that it is impossible to become immortal with magic. See, I can also block and redirect any spell you throw at me. Test it out. Fire a stunner at me."

"I will not fire a stunner at a child."

"But Albus, I am no mere child. Remember our conversation on the first day here?"

"I still won't do it. I cannot and will not harm another."

"But you won't be harming me. You will be stunning yourself. Or get your Death Eater pet to do it. I'm sure he would love to hurt me. As I am a metamorphmagus, all of my family is, watch." He said as he changed into James Potter.

"Merlin, I will do it, only if you tell me more about your family."

"Fine."

He left the room and came back with an angry Snape. "Why did you take me out of my cl…?" He stopped talking as soon as he saw the James Potter look-a-like. He whipped out his was and fired a dark spell. But instead, a stunner came out, and went towards the Potter look-a-like. He held his hand and the spell stopped in mid-air. It shot back the way it came and hit Snape in the chest.

"See. I told you." Snape got up after Albus ennervated him. He growled at the look-a-like and said, "Who are you. James Potter cannot do that!"

Raphael morphed back and Snape gasped.

"You. What are you?"

"Obliviate." Raphael said simply. "Now I must be going. I'm already late."

Snape left the room as Albus said. "Not yet. First you will tell me more about your family."

"Fine, my sister had kids and her side of the family has continued 'til now, but they were not as powerful and were not immortal. They were normal. I believe she had a child with the son of Gryffindor, which has been going down to the Potter and Longbottom families. There I told you something about my family. Now I must be going. Good day, sir."

He apparated out again, and left the old headmaster still with a lot of questions.

_**A/N: I will accept any questions in either reviews or PM's and I will answer them in the next chapter. Now for a little insight to later on in the story, I will have Raphael free Sirius for Harry, but I won't tell you when as that would ruin it. I will have Raphael reveal who he is to Harry in fourth year, because that's when things start to get crazy. Also, I might have Raphael and Daphne date, but I'm still deciding. They are just friends right now, like Harry and Hermione in canon. So read and review please.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Darthness85**_


End file.
